


Bonding time

by Alvilda_otQ



Series: Hana has a head [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And also a teen, D.Va is a person, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvilda_otQ/pseuds/Alvilda_otQ
Summary: Adventures in online dating and then a bunch of bonding timeTotal fluff, of course





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I'm changing my Overwatch stuff to be a series instead of a single work. Just felt better that way.

_Hi! I’m Hana. I play a lot of video games, I enjoy reading, and I have a passion for old-school media. I currently live in Gibraltar, but I was born and raised in Seoul. I’m 19 years old and currently in the middle of an exchange program. I travel a lot, so don’t feel bad if I don’t respond right away. I promise I won’t bite :D_

“It sounds so _stupid_!” the girl in question groaned through a pillow.

“What? I think you sound cute.” Mei, was, as always, supportive to a fault. “And with that picture…” she added, winking at the mortified gamer.

“What?! It was just… Damn the lot of you,” Hana declared morosely, hiding her face under a blanket.

“I mean, I’d date you if you weren’t like my baby sister,” Lúcio supplied. That most certainly did not make her heart skip a few beats.

“Hah, give the _Häschen_ some space. Matters of the heart can be… confusing, especially at that age.” Reinhardt might be loud, and huge, and have no sense of personal space, but Hana was growing fond of the guy.

“Ok, since when did me starting a dating profile turn into a co-op mission?!” the now beet-red girl yelled out in frustration. Morrison reached over to ruffle her hair, chuckling all the while.

“Let us old folks have our fun.”

“Hana, I really think you should say some more about your interests, what you do for fun. I know you don’t want it to be said right there that you’re, you know…”

“D.Va Song, three-time StarCraft IV world solo champion?”

“... Yeah.”

“But I am. And what the hell am I gonna say? ‘Hi I work for a technically illegal underground organisation, you might have heard of them, they kind of saved the world 30 years ago, and also I spend my weekends doing escorts of a bunch of God-knows-what in all four corners of the world!’”

“When you put it like that…” Mei tried, but Hana cut her off with an impressive groan, falling dramatically onto the couch.

“Very funny,” the scientist noted dryly. “Well, there’s no use trying if you give up right away.”

“Hana, you are a beautiful, smart, only slightly infuriating young woman. They’re going to be lining up at the door,” Jack snarked, and was that a newspaper he was reading? She almost forgot to be embarrassed for a second there.

“Ach, _liebling_ , it will all come in due time! Never have I seen such a beautiful young _Fräulein_ left without a man for long. Unless she wants it that way, of course… Or if... Umm… Not to be...”

“You’re digging yourself into a right ol’ hole there, mate,” Lena cheerily commented. Hana hadn’t even noticed her there. Was everyone on base bearing witness to her public mortification?!

Mei was hiding a giggle behind her hand. Everyone seemed to have long forgotten the rom-com playing on the TV. And was Reinhardt blushing?!

“She knew what I meant,” was all he said, beating a hasty retreat to the communal kitchen. Mei burst out laughing in honest right before he shut the door behind him, as the old man muttered something about betrayal.

“This is stupid,” Hana complained, glancing over at the movie. They had apparently made it to the point where they confessed their everlasting true love. She rolled her eyes at the sheer cheese of the whole thing, but couldn’t help but feeling slightly comforted by the fact that at least fictional characters got happy endings.

“It’s still less stupid than whatever love-struck fool who picked that movie,” Lúcio teased. Mei threw a pillow at him.

“Honestly, Hana, dunno why you’re stressing out over this. I know you’re not around a lot of kids your age here, but-” The former pilot was frowning slightly.

“No, it’s not about that,” the gamer tried, worrying at her lip. “You’re all great, and I never really had friends in school or anything… It’s more like…”

“You want to be around someone who’s a bit away from all of… this?” Mei suggested, motioning towards the advanced weaponry strewed around even in the rec room.

“I just wanna talk to someone… normal? Get to know people. People who care about me beyond being a MEKA soldier and a Starcraft champion, you know?”

“But we care about you, hun,” Lena interjected, giving her a quick squeeze over the back of the couch. “I know it’s not the same, but still, we aren’t rotten eggs!” The Brit’s high spirits had a tendency to rub off, but it just embarrassed her now.

“And that means the world to me,” the teen assured the room, her blush levels, if possible, still managing to increase.

“You don’t need to explain yourself to us, kid,” their strike commander asserted.

“No, I know, it’s just…”

“We’ve all been nineteen at some point or another, most of us anyway,” he quipped. “We… well I don’t mean to presume we “get” it but we’re trying. You’re one of us.” The poor guy looked completely lost, away from his paperwork or training grounds. Feelings weren’t his specialty, either.

Hana’s blush had reached critical levels. She loved the little family that was forming in the Gibraltar HQ, people who looked after each other on base and out in the field. People who at least tried to make her feel at home. But it still felt too… fragile, to go blurting about it.

“Leave her alone,” the wraith that used to be Gabriel Reyes grumbled from a corner. And that was that.

 

* * *

 

 

Commander Morrison put a hand on her shoulder later, quite a bit later, actually, as she was absently staring into a half-eaten bowl of cooling instant noodles in the kitchen.

“You alright there, soldier?” Hana supposed soldier was an upgrade from kid, at least.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She was. By a certain standard of the word. “I’m good.”

“Listen, Hana, I know it’s been rough for you, going here. You’re the youngest of our recruits, and you’ve already been through hell and back. Just wanted to let you know that you’re doing good. I’m proud of you.”

“Uhm, thank you, sir,” the girl responded tentatively, furrowing her brow.

“No need to look at me like that. And please, out of training, you can call me Jack.”

“Yes, si- Jack.” The old soldier ruffled her hair with a little smile before walking back towards his office.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hana! What can I do for you, _Häschen_?” Reinhardt immediately pushed back his chair, apparently using any excuse to get away from his paperwork. He pulled her into a massive bear hug before giving her a chance to answer.

“One… sec…” she wheezed, fighting for breath.

“Are you alright there, _Kleine_?”

“I’m fine,” she managed, rubbing her ribs. “So, uh… I was wondering…”

“Yes?” The gamer forced a deep breath. The guy had grip strength for an old fellow.

“I’m good at what I do. I like piloting my MEKA, and I’m trained for it. But…”

“You have managed to impress us all. The Korean army has improved vastly since the Omnic Crisis ended. They trained you well.” She decided to let that slide and just appreciate the compliment.

“Hand-to-hand isn’t my specialty. I’m too…” She tried to find a word to describe it but came up short.

“Small. You are such a tiny creature, _Mausi_.” He patted her head as if to emphasise the extra foot of height he had on her.

“So I was wondering… You’re good at… all that stuff,” she continued, awkwardly motioning towards the various weight-lifting trophies lined on a shelf alongside the decorated soldier’s many accolades. Apparently he’d been the European champion of middleweight deadlifting sometime in the 2030s.

“And I’m… not.” She could shoot a handgun, she could modify or repair every part of her MEKA, and she was an excellent pilot, but the more… physical aspects of boot camp had never stuck with her.

“I am not sure what you are asking, liebling.”

“I’m asking you to teach me how to… punch and stuff.” The old man gave a massive roar of laughter, wiping away tears from his eyes.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry,” he managed after she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. “Ach, Häschen, I’d love to!” Hana couldn’t help but grinning like an idiot.

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of German endearments. I asked actual German people this time!  
> Yes this was even more random than the last one
> 
> Want more of my weirdness in your life? Hit me up as @Alvilda_otQ on twitter where I ramble about cookies or on my blog at alvildasabstractions.wordpress.com :)


End file.
